


Soft

by MusicPrincess655



Series: NSFW Haikyuu!! [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hand Jobs, Lazy Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPrincess655/pseuds/MusicPrincess655
Summary: Hanamaki and Matsukawa have had a busy couple of weeks, but this morning is as slow as it can get.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [ harvestmoonpeoples ](http://www.harvestmoonpeoples.tumblr.com/) has had a rough week, so I wrote her some soft otp smut. Enjoy babe.

Hiro blinked his eyes open slowly. He was disoriented for a moment. Usually, he woke up to his boyfriend trying – and failing – to get out of bed without jostling him. Somehow, even after almost a decade of living together, Issei had never learned to get up without waking Hiro too.

But it was clearly much past when they usually slept, considering Hiro’s brain was starting up without the aid of caffeine. And Issei was still in bed with him.

Of the two, Issei was definitely the morning person. On more than one occasion, he’d saved Hiro from being late to work just by virtue of hauling him out of bed and shoving coffee into his hands. He’d had a lot of late nights at work lately, though, and that had to take a toll on him.

Still, Hiro could tell by the slant of the light in their bedroom that it was approaching noon, and Issei’s body wouldn’t let him sleep past ten in the morning. It wasn’t how he was programmed. Issei was still laying behind him, probably in a doze, drifting between sleep and waking.

If Issei wanted to spend their day off lazing around in bed, Hiro was more than happy to stay here with him. They hadn’t had a day like this in months, where they could just lay in each other’s presence with no obligations pulling them away. Hiro felt soft and hazy, surrounded by a cocoon of warmth, and he had no intentions of leaving that any time soon.

He must have moved, or his breathing had changed, or something else had alerted Issei that he was no longer asleep, because the arm around his waist tightened to draw him close to his boyfriend. Hiro let his eyes drift closed again. Maybe he could go back to sleep, or maybe he could just enjoy the morning cuddling.

He almost snapped his eyes open again when he felt the full length of Issei’s body pressed against his back. More specifically, the part of Issei that was very interested in the ass pressed against it.

With all the late nights Issei had been spending at work, it had been a couple of weeks since they’d been able to touch each other. Hiro had been taking care of himself as necessary, of course, and he’d assumed Issei was doing the same, but getting off wasn’t the same as making love, and Hiro had missed it.

He rolled his body down the front of Issei’s hearing his breath huff out of him with a grin. The arm around his waist tightened further, although still not more than a light embrace. They were too sleepy and relaxed for anything else. Hiro leaned his head back, feeling Issei’s warm breath across his cheek.

Issei leaned forward and started mouthing at Hiro’s ear. Hiro didn’t quite whine, but he did make a little humming noise in the back of his throat. His ears were sensitive, and Issei knew it.

Issei kissed down his neck, slow and open mouthed, trailing heat over Hiro’s skin, grinding his hips forward into Hiro’s ass. Hiro shifted back, rubbing his hips in little figure eights to drag friction over Issei’s clothed dick. With the kisses, his own was starting to perk up in anticipation.

Issei shifted his hand from Hiro’s hip so that it was instead resting on his dick, grinding his palm lazily into the base and letting his fingers follow the motion. It was nothing fancy. In fact, it reminded him a lot of when they were teenagers, newly dating and still learning each other’s bodies. Issei certainly had more hand job game now, and so did Hiro, but it didn’t seem appropriate now.

This slow, simple grind was all he wanted.

They rubbed against each other like teenagers, soft sighs and gentle hums filling the air around them. Hiro felt something like a chill go down his spine, leaving goosebumps everywhere as Issei kissed his ear again. It only got stronger as Issei lifted himself onto an elbow to concentrate more of his efforts into kissing.

Hiro reached up to slide his hand into Issei’s hair, not gripping, but just letting it rest in the soft curls. He tilted his head more, giving Issei room to kiss under his jaw. He started doing more of the work with their hips, grinding back harder, gasping as Issei pressed harder to his front.

He was so relaxed, so blissed out, that this might be all he needed. The whisper of Issei’s lips down the soft skin of his neck and jaw wasn’t hurting anything either. He could feel the pressure building in his gut, feel himself getting close. The grind of Issei’s dick against his ass, the pressure against his own dick, the kisses all over where he was most sensitive…

He came in his pants like a virgin with a soft cry, hips stuttering and slowing into a lazy roll as he came off the high.

“Hiro,” Issei whispered hoarsely against his ear. “Please.”

Hiro could feel him shaking, feel him right on the edge. He hadn’t had even half the stimuli he’d given to Hiro, but he was still close, so close.

Hiro rolled over, seeing Issei’s flushed face and half lidded eyes, and if he hadn’t been sure of how close his boyfriend was before, he was now. Not bothering to push Issei’s sweatpants down, he slipped his hand past the waistband, wrapping his fingers around Issei and stroking. He was still lazy, still slow, but Issei thrust into his hand with a gasp. It was only a matter of minutes before Issei was whining into his shoulder and coming in his pants.

Hiro pulled back, wiping his hand on his pants. They were dirty anyway, he’d put them in the laundry later. He should probably get up and change his pants before everything dried, but he felt so heavy and warm and soft that he couldn’t even contemplate moving.

“Has it been that long for you?” Hiro asked teasingly. No matter how he looked at it, Issei had been a quickshot for very little grinding, and he hadn’t even had the added benefit of Hiro kissing him. He must have been pent up.

“It’s been busy at work,” Issei replied, which Hiro took to mean that he hadn’t been taking care of himself as Hiro had. No wonder something that hadn’t gotten them off since they were teenagers had been more than enough today.

“We should change,” Hiro moaned, but he really didn’t want to get up. Maybe he could just kick his pants off?

“I have no intention of getting out of bed today,” Issei replied. “Pass me a tissue.”

The tissues were in arm’s reach, and it was easy enough to kick off their sleep pants and clean themselves off, settling back into each other’s embrace. Neither went back to sleep, but they weren’t entirely awake either, just enjoying each other’s company before the world got hectic for them again.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at [musicprincess655](http://www.musicprincess655.tumblr.com/)


End file.
